2 Plague
"[2 Plague]" is the fourth episode of The Knight Shift ''vlog. It is the second story-based episode, and the fourth video in the series overall. Synopsis As The Knight begins his second night in the House, he discovers that he's trapped, and that the House seems to have a mind of its own – and he isn't alone. Summary The Knight is filming himself as he drives along a quiet road at night. He singing along to music on the radio. After a while, he reaches the entrance to a gated community; the barrier arm rises to let him in, and he continues on his way. After some time, the music stops; Knight bangs on the radio and the music resumes playing loudly, startling him. Cursing, he turns off the radio. After some more uneventful driving, Knight pulls onto a residential street and parks the car. As he unfastens his seat belt, the picture cuts out; there is a loud snapping sound, and Knight is transported back inside the House. Entering the Kitchen, he studies a plate of food on the island; he pauses and takes a long drink from a glass, then looks up to see a middle-aged woman standing across the room. Knight calls out, "Hey Mom, what's for supper?" The woman turns to glance at him; Knight blinks, and she vanishes. Stunned, Knight up from the stool, accidentally dropping the camera on the counter. When he picks up the camera, he's back in the darkened, deserted Living Room of the House. Crying softly to himself, he returns to the Front Hall and tries to leave, but finds that the front door is locked. Turning away from the door, he sees the Dragon Cane propped in a corner, but leaves it alone. In the Dining Room, the chandelier begins flickering on and off of its own accord. Frightened, Knight moves to an alcove in the Foyer. He approaches a pair of doors, but they open and close themselves as he tries to approach them. Letting out a frightened sob, Knight moves away from the doors; seeing that the chandelier has turned itself on again, he exclaims, "How does this House ''work?" He studies the panels on the wall, but finds only an ordinary light switch and a thermostat (both of which he is unable to be adjust). Returning to the Foyer, Knight wonders out loud where his friends are. Suddenly, his foot bumps against something metal; afraid to look down, he runs to the Kitchen and checks the knife block, confirming that one of the knives is missing. Realizing that he used the missing knife to stab Plaid Shirt the night before, Knight begins to shake and whimper. He wanders aimlessly through the House, returning to the Living Room, where he sits on the floor next to a coffee table and begins to sob. When Knight gets up to leave several minutes later, he glimpses movement across the room; calling out a greeting and getting no response, he goes to investigate, but finds nothing. Feeling that someone is watching him, Knight spins around and catches movement in the windows on the other side of the room; he realizes, much to his relief, that he has been seeing his own reflection in the windows. However, he's unable to shake the feeling that he's being watched, and decides to leave the room (especially after the table lamps switch themselves off while he's not looking).Switch to Source mode Knight begins blaming the Dragon Cane for his predicament. He concludes that someone else must be in the House with him, and suspects that the culprit is hiding upstairs; however, he doesn't want to risk climbing the stairs to investigate. Knight decides to take a nap, reasoning that the person will have to show up eventually (as the House isn't that big, and they'll have to cross paths sooner or later). He lays down on the couch in the Living Room and falls asleep. When Knight wakes up some time later, it is daytime. Sunlight is streaming through the window blinds, and the TV is on (with a screensaver displayed). Glancing around wildly, Knight runs to the window and peers out, then runs to the front door to find that it is locked, and that the kitchen knife still lying on the floor where he found it the night before. As Knight looks around the Foyer, his hands start to shake; realizing that nothing has changed, and that he's still trapped, he runs back to the Living Room and lets out a howl of rage and despair. Knight sobs into the back of the couch. When he glances up, it's dark outside, and all the lights are turned on. Frustrated, he begins to pace wildly; he pauses in front of a mirror and studies his left eye, which is still bright blue. Disgusted, Knight calls himself an "abomination" and starts blaming himself for his predicament, before seemingly backpeddling and blaming the people who brought him there. Mumbling irritably to himself, he begins to wander around the room, looking for a potential exit. He tries looking out the windows, but can only see his reflection. Next, he moves into the Dining Room and tries the back door (which is locked). As he films the door, Knight spies a figure in the reflection of the Kitchen behind him; he focuses on it in the glass, showing it to be a figure with an elongated, distorted face. Knight begins to despair. Standing in the doorway to the Living Room (which is now dark again, save for a recessed light over the fireplace), he sobs that he just wants to know whether his friends are alive. To his surprise, the light seems to brighten in response; Knight asks whether his friends are alive, which causes the light to flash brighter, then dim. Becoming excited, Knight asks again if his friends are alive (telling the light to flash once for "Yes" and twice for "No"); the light confirms that Knight's friends are alive, but doesn't know where they are. (However, it reveals that Knight can find them.) Knight asks whether he's alone; the light answers "No". Brushing that off, Knight asks whether the "thing inside him" (i.e. in his eye) is evil; to his confusion, the light flashes three times. Frustrated, Knight moves on, asking whether his friends are upstairs (which the light affirms). He then asks whether the light is helping him because it's "good"; in response, the light goes out completely, plunging him into darkness. Fleeing to the light of the Alcove, Knight notices for the first time that the lamp on the side table is adorned with strange, Satanic-looking goat heads. As he examines it, the lamp switches itself off. Frightened, Knight runs to the Dining Room, only to be threatened once again by the chandelier. He retreats to the Kitchen to catch his breath, and is startled by a low, animalistic noise from across the room. He calls out, but there's no response. Gazing at the reflection of the chandelier in the windows, Knight notes that the lights seem to follow a pattern; he studies the clock on the oven, which reads 12:45, and decides that he has some time before the lights start acting up. He glances away, then back at the oven, to find that two minutes have somehow passed in the span of a second. Knight tries to calm himself; when he looks back at the clock, however, it reads 12:30. As he stares in disbelief, the time switches over to 13:00. Whirling around, Knight sees that the chandelier has turned itself on again; he turns back to the oven, and sees that the clock now reads 12:50. As Knight wonders how any of it is possible, he hears a clanking sound; he looks down to see that he's holding the Dragon Cane. Setting it down carefully, Knight forgets his fear of the chandelier and moves into the Dining Room, seeing in the decorative wall mirror that his left eye is still bright blue (much to his dismay). Gathering his resolve, Knight returns to the Alcove, announcing that he "knows the game". Opening the door under the stairs, he finds a small bathroom; he shuts himself inside, but the door opens on its own. Cursing softly, Knight whispers, "Hello?" There is no response, and Knight tries to calm himself with a pep talk. As he gazes at his blue eye in the mirror, however, he is overwhelmed by hopelessness and fear. Knight orders the thing inside him to leave his body; when nothing happens, he sits down on the toilet and begins to cry. Finally, Knight stands up. Glancing around the room, he finds a toothpick by the sink and grabs it, declaring that he's going to put a stop to "things". The stream cuts out for several seconds; it returns to an extreme closeup of the sink, and the sounds of Knight exerting and gasping. Knight picks up the camera, shakily filming himself in the mirror as he repeatedly stabs his left eye with the toothpick. The camera finally comes to rest on the toothpick lying in the sink (now splattered with blood) and Knight's bloody hand. The picture cuts in and out as Knight puts down the camera on the edge of the sink. He picks it up several seconds later, groaning in pain as he turns on the water; his darkened, distorted reflection reveals a bloody face and ruined eye. The picture cuts out briefly, then returns as Knight examines himself, only to find that his remaining eye has turned the same inhuman blue shade. Knight howls in despair as the feeds cuts out. The feed resumes half a minute later with a point of view stream. Knight emerges from a door at the end of what is presumably the Upstairs Hallway; he blinks and opens his damaged left eye, causing the picture to become cloudy and red-tinted as he moves down the Hall. Distracted by a clattering noise, he looks down to see that the Dragon Cane has materialized against one of the doors. Knight walks up to it, and sees that the door it rests against is streaked with blood and gore. After studying it for a moment, he opens the door and goes through. The feed cuts out as music starts to play. After several seconds, the End Card appears: [ END NIGHT II ] Continuity * This episode is set shortly after "[[ 1 The Knight|1 The Knight]]", and follows Knight's second "night" of imprisonment in the House. * Knight's "car trip" (and apparent departure from the House) are illusions created to further confuse him (and/or prolong the ruse that he's human). This is why Knight isn't seen re-entering the House after he "arrives" there: he never really left. * The food in the Kitchen disappears before Knight has a chance to eat anything. It's later established that The Infernous uses food deprivation as one of its methods of tormenting Knight. * This episode marks the first (and only) onscreen appearance of the Hethe Gar'sha (as "Mom"). * When the Dining Room chandelier starts flickering on and off, Knight remarks, "No, not again," even though this is the first time the lights have acted up. This hints that there was another incident that wasn't shown onscreen. (It might also be a reference to the oddities involving the house's lights during the first episode, i.e. selectively responding to being switched on. * The marks Knight's first onscreen interaction with "Mrs. Lights". * Knight comments on the near-constant nighttime around the House, remarking, "I don't need the sun". the Infernous (and the rest of the Dekn realm) is underground in the Infinitium, and has no sun. * Knight refers to himself as an "abomination". In the series finale, Knight is transformed into a bizarre being that is neither Arkn nor Dekn. * The end of the episode features the first appearance of the Infinity Hallway. Appearances Individuals * The Knight * Gar'sha * Mrs. Lights Species * Humans (referenced) * Arkn * Hethe Items * Dragonier Locations * The Infernous ** The House ** The Infinity Hallway Quotes Notes and Trivia Production * The episode's title refers to both the plague of strange occurrences in the House, and the "condition" that seems to be infecting Knight. * The plot of the episode is arranged into two acts: Act 1 begins with Knight driving, follows him as he realizes he's alone in the House, and ends when he falls asleep on the couch; Act 2 begins when he wakes up, follows him as he's tormented by the strange going-ons in the House, and ends with the episode's conclusion. * The script on the gate reads "Welcome To CCLA". This stands for "Country Club of Louisiana", a gated community near DeathlyLogic's home that served as one of the filming locations of TKS. * "Mom"/Gar'sha was portrayed by DeathlyLogic's actual mother. * The red light from DeathlyLogic's camera can seen reflected at various points throughout the episode. * There are more jump cuts / time skips in this episode than any other in the series: ** 20:03 – 07. ** 20:45 (as Knight screams) ** 20:53 ** 31:53 – 31:56 ** 32:30 – 32:32 ** 32:36 – 32:51 Pop Culture References * The song Knight plays (and sings along to) in the car is "The Tempest" by Pendulum. Goofs and Continuity Errors * Knight acts surprised when he bumps into the kitchen knife on the Foyer floor. However, he conspicuously passes by it earlier in the episode, even recording it on camera (8:51). * Knight has a wound on his left cheek (covered by a flesh-tone bandage) that was absent in the previous episode. Oddly, while Knight does have blood on his face during the climax of "1 The Knight" (hinting at an injury), it's on the right side of his face, next to his mouth. ** However, these might also be more hints (aside from Knight's comment about the flickering lights) that a time skip occurred between "1 The Knight" and this episode. * The blood in the sink (and on Knight's face) near the end of the episode is clearly fake. Other, Misc. * On the Arknthology Act I vlog playlist, this episode is listed between "[ In the Waiting Room ] and " [ In the Wizard's Castle ]". * The episode begins with what sounds like something being dropped, followed by the sound of keys jangling; this could signify Knight being transported to a new location. * "Dinner" appears to be chicken pot pie and a glass of ice water (or iced tea). * When Knight is talking to himself (after seeing his reflection), he says, "It's all your fault, you fucking abomination... No, it's theirs; they led me here. They knew the consequences of coming here, they suffered. They were damned. Not me. I was chosen for this purpose." This is based on an early, discarded concept from the franchise (which can also be seen in Lost Chronicles of R.G.L.): Knight's damnation was originally going to be a sacrifice made to halt the War, possibly in place of Humanity. Gallery KnightCry.png|Knight in despair. MirrorCheck2-0.png|"It's all your fault, you fucking abomination!" GlassFigure1.png|Inhuman figure seen behind Knight. Category:The Knight Shift episodes